Monkey Love
Plot The penguins hijack an incoming zoo delivery truck thinking it is full of fish, it turns out to be a new female chimpanzee for the chimp habitat. They drop it off and the new chimp, Lulu, is introduced to Phil and Mason. Phil instantly falls in love with Lulu. She is only visiting for a few days while her habitat is renovated. Phil wants Mason to help him win her heart but Mason knows nothing about courting so they go to Marlene for help. She offers them good love advice but the penguins bust in and attempt to take control of the mission upon hearing the word "capture". The chimps decide the penguins proposed methods aren't the way to a chimps heart so they have Mason talk to Lulu for Phil. Before he can get the right words out, Lulu assumes that Mason is asking her out and agrees. The penguins regroup and come up with the plan of having Phil show off how macho he is. They stage a desperado robbery on Mason and Lulu so Phil can come in and save the day, but before he has a chance, Lulu beats up all the penguins. The penguins try another method of dropping a heavy crate on Lulu so Phil can save her but Phil tackles Lulu out of the way too early. They decide to try "love potion #37" which is flamingo sweat and garlic. This attracts the flamingos and not Lulu. They go to King Julien for advice and he proposes a roller disco to impress Lulu. It impresses her temporarily until dogs are released instead of doves. Lulu goes back into her crate so Phil goes to her and decides to speak with her himself through sign language. She listens to him and the two go walking off together. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names *'Operation: Love From Above -' Dropping a heavy crate of bananas on Lulu so Phil can come to her rescue and make her fall in love with him. Rico Regurgitates (Nothing) Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Trivia *Alice's newspaper has the same picture on the inside as it does on the outside. *The delivery driver refers to the Hoboken Zoo. There is no zoo in real life in Hoboken, NJ. *The penguins are awaiting a shipment of Alaskan salmon. *This is the first appearance of Lulu. *Saying the word "capture" automatically makes any mission into a penguin mission. *The stick Skipper is holding as a desperado was seen previously in Launchtime as King Julien's golf club. *The crate would have fallen but Kowalski made his calculations based on cotton rope but they used nylon. *Love potion #37 is flamingo sweat and garlic. *This is the fourth mention of Manfredi and Johnson, the penguin teams previous members. Skipper says they "fell hard for those chinstrap sisters. They lost their hearts, a lung and 15 feet of intestine". *There are close to ten flamingos in the flamingo habitat in addition to Pinky. *The hearts on the wall are made from bananas. *This is the second episode where a character (in this case Skipper) has broken the Forth Wall. (The first was Eclipsed by Joey punching through the the fourth wall). Quotes Photos Category:Episodes